Three Cheers: Hip Hip Hooray!
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has it all, good looks, good grades, killer body and drooling guys, so why has she constructed a barrier around herself that only three people can get to her heart? This is a story of betrayal, Pain, hope, love, acceptance and change! R&R!
1. Journal 1 Night Club

I do not own Sailor Moon though this story line is my own original creation!

** Three Cheers: Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Journal 1 - Night Club  
**

**Serena's Pov  
**

As always, the crown was packed with human bodies, their stinks and foul breaths. I hated coming here but I always did because it's been a very old tradition of ours, me and my friends. The others enthusiastically squeezed their way through the crowd, unbothered by the crowds. I was tempted to walk away and nearly did, but his gaze locked on mine and I knew I was trapped.

"Hey Odango!" he called from across the room, everybody's eyes on me. The girls were glaring and the guys drooling, this was my life. I sighed, that nickname was getting old, especially since I don't have my hair in that two bun hairstyle anymore. But thankfully, the attention on me opened a gap for me to walk unbothered to the booth where my friends were sitting, where he was sitting. It's been like this since he returned; we sat with him as if we've always been the best of friends. It didn't really bother me, but the girls tend to make an ass of themselves around him. so what, he was hot with ridiculously pitch black hair, mesmerizing dark ocean blue eyes, a killer body and an even killer mouth that I want so badly on mine….ahem…I mean…lets face it, he still held my heart tightly in the grip of his hand, but I would be damn if I ever confessed to him, one time rejection was painful enough.

"Please, will you refrain from calling me that childish nickname again?" I said, taking a seat by Ami, she was less the fool among my friends and sat furthest away from him.

"Well someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." He said sarcastically.

"Isn't that funny. That was like what? Nearly ten hours ago and now I am showing symptoms. What a new discovery." The venom in my voice was felt and heard, I had stopped putting up with fools long ago.

"Usagi!" Rei snapped. The bitch of our circle of friends, what a great friend she is. Please note the sarcasm.

"Usa that was very mean." Minako said, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Now you know its mean. As I recall, this was my daily treatment from him but back then you watched as he continued to destroy my confidence one step everyday." I said, took out my math book and toned them out. There had been no cheerleading practice today because of the week long practice we had last week. The regional preliminaries would be up soon so we were practicing none stop. I just thought that today would be a good day to take off for the girls to rest.

**Darien's Pov**

"Now you know its mean. As I recall, this was my daily treatment from him but back then you watched as he continued to destroy my confidence one step everyday."

Her biting words made my heart restrict in guilt. She was right, back then I had made her life miserable. I hadn't known then that I was hurting her, it was when I was about to leave for the US that I got the best shock of my life, the best now but back then, I was an ass and saw it as the worst possible shock of my life. She has every reason to hate me, I deserved it but that didn't make it any easier to accept it.

I raised my brow at her friends, Ami sighed, Makoto just shook her head, Mina sat looking confused and Rei rolled her eyes, glaring at her. Over the past four years that I had been gone, I had been hearing about the girls' developments and growth from my best friend Andrew, the crown arcade owner. He had told me that Serena, the hyperactive happy bubble among the five girls had done the most growing. So much so that her hyperactive happiness was barely seen now a days. She had changed completely from a bright sunny girl into a sarcastic ice queen. It was amazing how four years can change a person. What had made her change so much? Was it me? Somehow I felt a little proud and guilty that I could be a cause for her transformation.

"So Darien, I heard you will be returning to the US, how soon is that?" Rei asked, batting her lashes at me. A time ago I found her cute, now her flirty attitude just drains all my energy. I snuck a peek at Serena to see if she will react but she seemed lost in her own little world. I sighed; things didn't have to be this complicated.

"I was thinking of returning back to the US, I haven't come to a conclusive decision though." I replied to her, hoping it will draw Usa into the conversation but it was as if she hadn't heard us.

"Ah, I see. Well if you do make up your mind, let us know. There is much I wish to learn from you." Ami, the genius of their group said. Amy was a sweet girl with blue hair, now it is fair for anyone to think it's dyed but that was her natural color hair. From what I had heard, the scientist wanted to use her as an experiment to determine how she had a hair color so strange. But then, she wasn't the only one with strange hair color. There was Rei, black with stripes of purple, also natural. Then there is Serena whose blond hair had unnaturally turned silver. She couldn't explain it, and neither could anyone else. Her family had to fight hard to prevent scientists from taking her for experiments or so I heard.

"I'm afraid there is nothing much I can teach you but I can try."

"Oh yeah, Darien, girls…today is the opening of Electric Night, will you be going?" Andrew asked. He loved to party and so did his fiancée Rita; it was because of them I had decided to come back to Japan. Well it was partly because of them.

"Hell yeah! We are so in!" Mina said, her eyes bright. My eyes blank.

"Definitely!" Makoto added her own enthusiasm.

"No night club is worth going if we are not at its opening." Rei added arrogantly, her head held proudly. So Electric Night was a night club, I didn't know.

"What about you Ami? Serena and Darien?" Andrew asked the blue haired genius when she hadn't answered. She pulled her attention away from the work Serena was doing on the paper.

"Oh sure. I don't particularly have anything to do tonight; I could ask Greg if he wants to go." She said.

"Darien?"

"Sure, I guess there is no harm in going."

"Serena?" she didn't answer.

"Serena!" Rei screamed in her ears, startling the silver haired girl.

"What!?" she snapped back, her eyes spitting back fire. Usa had always hated being startled

"I was asking if you would be going to Electric Night with us." Andrew said.

"No thank you."

"Aww, why not?!" Mina whined. I guess the two of them had somehow switched parts of their personality. Now it was Mina whining, not Usa.

"Because I don't want to." Usa answered simply.

"So you're going to stay home while all your friends go to the club and have fun?" I asked with a raised brow.

"In what way must I say I am not going for you to just shut up and leave it alone?" she asked.

"Well fine! Don't say we didn't ask you." Rei huffed.

"Whatever. See you later." She got up, and packed her belongings. "Andrew, may I have a cup of lemonade please?"

"Sure, just a minute." We sat silently until Andrew returned with the cup of lemonade.

"Here your go." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks. Have fun at the club."

"I wish you will come with us though." Andrew said, genuinely sad that she wasn't coming with us.

"Maybe next time." She replied. She walked away and we watched as she disappeared from view. We all sighed; this is the Serena I have come to know since my arrival back in the country three months ago.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I had something to ask her. Girls?" Rei said. And they all stood up.

"We will be right back." Ami said and they ran after their friend. I looked at Andrew and he shrugged his shoulders. It seemed the girls had not grown much but except in looks but Serena had, both in look and maturity. The grace she had curried herself while walking away had come as a surprise to me when we were reunited and she didn't trip once, nor bump into me or scream whenever she was angry. She had changed and though she seemed cold, I wasn't blind that she was much more matured. Though I wondered if the change was for the better or worse.

**Serena's Pov**

"Serena, wait up!" Rei called from behind me. I sighed, what did they want now? I had something to do. Looking at the time I noticed I only had thirty minutes left. I stopped for them to catch up to me.

I raised my brow at them, the standard action for asking what?

"Serena, seriously, why don't you want to go to the club with us?" Ami asked. This again.

"Look, I am just really tired. Today is the only off day we have from practice." I said; pointedly look at Mina who was in cheerleading with me. "And I want to use this time to catch up on my sleep." I said. Going to the club, they would be returning at the early mornings.

"That's BS Usa and you know it." Rei said.

"Suit yourself." I said, beginning to walk away.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked.

"I'm not a psychic. We have you for that." I replied sarcastically.

"Well I think you are running away." That stopped me. I turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"Running away from what exactly Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Why don't you tell us what you are so afraid of Serena?" Rei asked sweetly.

"How should I know? You are the one making claims." She sighed and growled.

"Oh for God's sake! You like him!"

"Him who?"

"Darien who else!?" the others gasped and seem to fall into a momentarily deep thought.

"What made you think that?"

"You've been acting more bitchy than normal since he came."

"As I can recall, before he came that nickname Odango was put to rest. I don't carry my past with me everywhere I go and I prefer he stop calling me that. Even you had stopped calling me that stupid name when I let my buns go, with him back you have picked up that rotten attitude of calling me that stupid name again. So forgive me for being bitchy."

"No, I think you just like him." she disagreed with me.

"And I know your know it all personality is pissing me off. Shut your trap and leave my business to me."

"Serena!" there goes Mina again.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with you liking Darien." Amy said.

"We can all help you and get him to ask you out." This is what I hated the most, the meddling in people's affairs. I wasn't going to have it happen again.

"You know, I think he may already like you. So here is what we will do…" Mina began.

"Look, let me handle my business. If I like him, I will tell him but since I haven't that speaks the opposite. Now just butt out and leave my business alone!" I snapped.

"Will you stop with your bitchy attitude!? Damn it you are such a Bitch!" Rei yelled.

"At least I don't lie on my back and raise my legs for any guy to screw my ass." I shot back at her and they all gasped. I don't care if I was crossing the line; Rei was the only one in our group that I seriously couldn't stand. She and I had a long history and nothing in it was pretty. She dared to have the nerve to call me a bitch; she was the queen of bitches and whores!

"Look Serena, we just want to help you." Minako said.

"And I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but until I come to you for help, stay out. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home." I turned and left them alone.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review!


	2. Journal 2 History

I do not own Sailor Moon though this story line is my own original creation!

** Three Cheers: Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Journal 2 - History**

**Serena's Pov**

Now I know I come of as a bitch to anyone reading my journal as all of this is recorded there, but understand I don't act without a cause. I am a bitch, yes but then again every girl has a level of bitch in them as guys with levels of bastards.

Rei, Mina, Ami, Lita, Molly and I have known each other since we were born. We were all born in the same hospital, year and in five consecutive months. Lita was born in February, Mina and Rei March, Ami in April, Molly in May and I in June. Our parents, all six of the women were best friends since high school and we all lived in the same neighborhood. My house was the only one that was two houses away from them. The others either had their houses facing each other or right next to each other. We've been through the same schools all the way up until now in college. You will think we would be like sisters but among all of them, the only one I trust is Molly.

Now let me reveal a bit on our history. In all my life, I have liked only six people, one rejected me the other five I didn't even have the chance to build a relationship with. Now with every guy I liked, these so called friends of mine will come and meddle in it trying to 'get us together' that I end up loosing the guys. It started in fifth grade. The first guy I liked was Toya, a very cute boy in our class. As soon as I told the girls that I liked him, they wanted to help me get together with him. He liked me too so I confessed to him. He was happy that I liked him and asked me to be his girlfriend, the next day he said he liked Rei. I don't know what had happened to change the heart f a boy who had confessed to have liked me since the third grade. Molly said that Rei was behind the sudden heart change but I didn't believe her.

Second was Jared in middle school eight grade, a foreign exchange student from the US. He was cute with blond hair and green eyes. I told my friends about him and they decided to help me out. The truth was that he liked me back but didn't know how to approach me. He approached Rei to ask for advice and she advised him alright. The next day they were going out. When I questioned her about it, she told me she had always liked him and when he confessed his feelings to her, she just couldn't turn him down. It hurt but I let it go. Two weeks later I was over him, he was going with one of my friends, someone like a sister to me so it was ok. When I told her that I was over him, the next day they had broken up. She told me she had only been 'infatuated' with him and had not really liked him.

The next guy I had liked was Darien. I met him a month after the incident with Jared and at first I had hated his gut but I fell for him anyway. He was so kind and gentlemanly to everyone except me. As soon as the girls figured I had a crush on him, Rei admitted to crushing on him too. This time I wasn't going to let her take another guy from me but they began to go out. This was one thing I could not let go even though I tried so hard. I decided at least I would let him know my feelings and maybe it will be enough to let me get over him. Middle school year was coming to an end so I did the unthinkable, I confessed to him. Which was the biggest mistake of my life! The pain and humiliation that came with that single act would hunt me forever.

I thought in high school I will have the chance to start all over again. I wanted to forget so badly about Darien and everything else that when Tsubaki, the soccer captain asked me out I accepted immediately. He was hot and funny and I actually had a good time with him. The first two weeks everything was ok, but after that he was often seen with Rei. One time I had left my homework at school so I came back to get it only to find them doing the dirty. I broke up with him the next day with the excuse that I had too much going on to be ale to focus on a relationship. He didn't seem to care because not a day passed before the whole school knew he was going with Rei. It was a puzzle to the students, hadn't he been with me? Still I smiled and told them he was best fitted with Rei. As soon as I was over him, she dumped him, again.

I hope you are able to draw the line as to what I was getting at.

At the ending of freshmen year, I became acquainted with Jake, the hottest boy in all our school. He asked me to the prom, he was a senior which placed me at the center of attention and made many girls jealous. Jake, despite that he was egotistical was sweet. Rei hated him and had made it publicly clear that she hated him from the beginning of our high school life. But suddenly he became her ideal man; I found them in bed at her house when I went to visit. She had missed school cause she claimed she was sick. That very day, Jake had also missed school. I left school early cause her parents had traveled then so I could nurse her. I had a key to all their houses, so I went in after knocking when she didn't open. Opening the door to her room, I watched for a few shocked minutes as the fucked each other. She saw me and for a minute I swore I saw her smirk but it quickly disappeared. She later claimed she had been cold and when Jake had come to her house to ask what I would want for a present, he had decided to heat her up with body heat. Which had somehow landed them in that compromising display. Now I don't know the level of your IQ but that was bull shit excuse she gave me. She didn't hook up with him as his girlfriend but it was no secret they slept together often after that until I was over him, and she stopped fucking him!

Then there was Dany, Sophomore year. I confessed to him, she took him away again through that same old sleeping with him trick.

Now why would I be stupid enough to tell her now that I was still in love with Darien? It's a lesson I learned in the most painful of ways, and if you had a friend like that, will you be willing to trust her with your secrets? I don't think so. Any man I want, she would do anything to take him away from me, even if she has to lie down naked for him to fuck her.

So you are wondering why I am taking my bitterness out on all the girls and not just Rei? Simple, they had all in one way of form proven to be untrustworthy. Mina who was best friends with Rei knew all of Rei's plots and actually encouraged her because at the time (freshmen year) Andrew liked me and she liked him. When it became so obvious that Andrew would never look twice at her, she became angry with me and helped Rei hurt me. It is also no secret that any outfit I like, she will hurry and buy it too. When we go to the mall and I don't have money to buy a certain outfit and promise to come get it the next day, she would always beat me to it. So clothes that I actually liked, I have had to buy it when she is not around so she wouldn't buy it and wear it first before I do. With a friend like that, how often will you be willing to confide in her?

Ami hadn't exactly stolen anything from me; she had just never stood up for me against the girls. Whenever they felt the need to vent, it was always on me, at my slowness, at my stupidity and so many other reasons and never once has she ever had the curtsey to stand up for me. Makoto was a tad bit different, sometimes it's like she cares, other times she doesn't. So I never know when it is a good idea to confine in her, especially since she will tell the other girls.

Molly was very different from them, she always defended me, bought me some of the outfits I wanted but didn't have the money to buy and even though she couldn't buy anything for herself, she bought for me. When the girls ganged up on me, she was always by my side and when Rei took away the guys I showed interest in, she was the one there to comfort and hold me. When my parents died, she and Andrew were the only ones I ever told about and that was like four years ago. The others still think my parents have traveled though their parents are mad that my parents haven't communicated with them for so long. Neither do they know that I have a sister in a comma. I had kept many of my life hidden from them, it was better this way. I didn't want traitorous friends to know the depths of my heart. I love their parents though, it sad that we are deceiving the adults into thinking that we were as close as sisters. And the only reason I was still friends with tem, was cause my mom had always wished for me to have the sisterly relationship she had with their parents. Even if I could not stand them, for my mom's sake, I will not severe all our ties. I could pretend to be their friend, to care for however long it took. But in my heart, they would be nothing to me. I had only one two friends, Molly and Andrew and that was enough.

Anyway, like I said, I had something to do. I rushed home, took a shower and changed into something more comfortable. I always rode with Molly to school but after school I would walk home or take a ride with one of the girls. Picking up one of my childhood favorite story book, I grabbed my car keys and rode off to the hospital. Today I had an off day from work too. On my way, I stopped at a fast food restaurant to get some food.

I soon arrived at the hospital, signed in as a visitor and walked quickly to my destination. As I expected, I found Molly sitting by her bed side, holding her small pale hand. Molly turned around when she heard someone enter and a smile broadened on her tired face.

"Hey." I said and walked over. She hugged me, Molly was always happy to see me and I to see her. I hugged her back.

"Here, some food for you." I said, opening the bag to give her the portion of the food I had got for her.

"Oh thank you, I am starving." She took the food and moved to a different chair and I sat by the bed side of the little girl in the comma. My sister, so frail, so pale. She would slip in an out of comma and everyday I feared in my heart she would never wake up again. I took her small hand in my own and gently kissed it. The only noise is the occasional chewing of Molly's food, otherwise it was silent.

"Well I'm done. Don't stay here too long. Mom called, she said she needs my help at the shop." Molly said.

"Yeah, thank you so much."

"No problem. But really, don't stay too long." She warned.

"Ok. Oh, the girls, and the guys will be going to the new club that will be opening today."

"The Electric Night?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going?" she asked me.

"No."

"Well then I don't want to go. I will see you later at home ok?" I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks Mol."

"Sure. See ya sis." She said, kissed my cheek and left the room. Molly had been my constant companion, when she had learned that my sister was in a comma in the hospital, she would come visit her often. During my junior year in high school, I became a cheerleader and ever since then when I had practice and couldn't go to the hospital right after school, she went for me. She would stay there until I came to replace her. Molly was really a gem and I loved her ever so dearly.

I sat pondering on many things but when I couldn't make sense of my thoughts, I took out the story book and began reading. After rereading it for the third time and after three hours, when visiting hours were up, I began to sing. Whenever I was ready to leave for home, it was always this song I sang for her. One time she had heard me singing it and she had loved it a lot. It was a song I heard sang_ by Selah, Carrie Underwood and Rascle Flatts, _**God blessed the broken road.**

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
wipe my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know, know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know, know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes, God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

This was a song that described me and all that I had been through, but the loving arms that held me was the loving smile I saw on my sister's face when randomly she comes out of the comma.

The smile, the tiny "Mama" and the absolute love she held for me, those were the loving arms that always pulled me out of insanity and depression.

"Get well soon Selene, get well." I whispered after the song, dropping her hand by her side and with a heavy heart, left the hospital.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review!

I know i gave you a lot of information....i needed to get a bit of the background story out before the story really takes a fly.^^

Please, don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me and what direction you want the story to head to.


End file.
